Question: Compute $\arcsin \left( -\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} \right).$  Express your answer in radians.
Solution: Since $\sin \left( -\frac{\pi}{3} \right) = -\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2},$ $\arcsin \left( -\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} \right) = \boxed{-\frac{\pi}{3}}.$